buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy Summers (2019)
Buffy Anne Summers was the Slayer in 2019 and a member of the Scooby Gang. Biography In 2019, at 16 years old, Buffy moved from Los Angeles to Sunnydale with her mother, Joyce Summers, and her mother's boyfriend, Eric. There, she began attending her senior year at Sunnydale High School. Buffy was also trained and guided by Rupert Giles, her Watcher and school librarian. One night, while working at Tunaverse, Buffy saved fellow classmates Willow Rosenberg and Alexander Harris from a vampire, blowing her cover and revealing the existence of the supernatural to them in the process.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part One Giles was disappointed on her carelessness, but Buffy insisted saving their lives was the best she could have done, and pointed out his "soul crushing pressure to overachieve" over her. Nonetheless, soon enough Buffy, Willow, and Xander began hanging out as friends, and Xander created a texting group called Scooby Gang.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Two During one of her nightly patrols, Buffy met a vampire that was immune from being staked due to a magical necklace. She reported it to Giles, who couldn't find much information with only her illustration, and declared it was imperative they find its origin. As she asked what to do, he lectured her that his job was to keep her educated and informed about threats, not to be her director, and that she should accept her responsibilities with maturity and grace. This left Buffy frustrated, as she reminded him she was just sixteen, and complained to herself she still had no idea what to do with her own powers. In the same night, the Camazotz had been set free, and Buffy went after him to prevent the town's destruction. Although, while fighting him, the creature revealed his purpose of protecting the Slayer, destroying only soulless creatures, and she referred to him as her "Pegasus". Although, the revelation that she was the Slayer made her a target for the vampires Spike and Drusilla, who wore the same immunity silver and almost bit her, but were interrupted by Willow and Xander defending her. Buffy was surprised by this, as she never had help before, affected as well by Spike saying that Slayers used to be respectable and independent. After this Buffy apologized Giles for, despite being able to take the magical jewelry from the vampires, she still didn't find anything about its origins. The Watcher then confessed her had been too hard on her, promised to be more helpful, and revealed he was proud of her. Buffy's new friends then became allies, training alongside her and assisting during patrols in the days that passed. They still hanged out together both in and out school, and Willow even managed a date between Buffy and Robin Wood, a student that had previously flirted with Buffy. Although, meanwhile, Spike and Drusilla deceived Xander to meet them alone, taking advantage of his crush on Buffy, and convinced him to let Drusilla sire him. Personality and traits Buffy was also notably a private and defensive person, likely due to her secrecy as the Slayer. Willow and Xander were Buffy's first friends in Sunnydale, even though she met them only a month already in town. When Robin approached her, she displayed being unsettled by his praises, and annoyance when she tough he'd ask for her phone number; although, she was visibly embarrassed when he accept going on a date with her.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Four Buffy was also surprised when Willow and Xander helped her in battle, declaring she never had help before.Welcome Back to the Hellmouth, Part Three For some time, Buffy was only able to share awkward glances in the school hall with Rose, Willow's girlfriend, since she wasn't part of her Slayer secrecy. Buffy and her friends were also labeled as "too weird" for Cordelia, despite the Miss Sunnydale's efforts to be nice and friendly to everyone in town. Buffy sometimes displayed some insecurity about her performance as the Slayer, like when Spike criticized her for not being as "respectable" and "independent" as past Slayers. Although, Buffy would always stood for what she tough was right despite her Watcher's reprimands. As example of this, she responded Giles' disappointment on her blowing her cover telling him that saving two lives was good enough and she was already doing her best, calling out his "soul crushing pressure to overachieve". Indeed, her declarations made Giles eventually apologize and reveal he was proud of her. Additionally, Buffy had a frequent sarcasm and ironic sense of humor. As example of this, she warned her co-worker she needed her break "before I throw myself into a fryer"; told Eric "Oh gosh, I'd love to have more of this awkward time with you"; and answered Giles' heartfelt words with a grimace and the joke: "Too much sincerity — cannot handle." Powers and abilities As a Slayer, Buffy possessed superhuman strength, speed, healing factor and endurance. These abilities were particularly noted by her physical education teacher, who praised her effortless running in comparison to other students. She also displayed a great deal of combat prowess in battling vampires. Gallery Buffy-01-00b.jpg Buffy-01-01b.jpg Buffy-01-04b.jpg Buffy-02-00b.jpg Buffy-02-04b.jpg Buffy-06-04b.jpg Buffy-07-04b.jpg Angel-04-00b.jpg TCO-01-03b.jpg Buffy-08-00b.jpg Buffy-08-03b.jpg Buffy-08-04b.jpg Hellmouth-01-00b.jpg Hellmouth-01-01b.jpg Hellmouth-01-04b.jpg Buffy-09-02b.jpg Buffy-09-04b.jpg Buffy-10-02b.jpg Buffy-10-04b.jpg Angel-08-03b.jpg Buffy-11-02b.jpg Buffy-12-01b.jpg Buffy-12-02b.jpg Buffy-12-04b.jpg Buffy-13-00b.jpg Buffy-14-00b.jpg Appearances References Category:Alternate canon articles Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Slayers Category:Scooby Gang Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Sunnydale High students Category:Waiters and bartenders